


Бабочки (The Fractal Mix)

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда случается что-то, что способно расстроить Имса, окружающие про это что-то говорят «совсем неплохо».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочки (The Fractal Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Butterflies (The Fractal Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207140) by Eustacia Vye. 



> За вычитку спасибо Bianca Neve.   
> Не совсем древний перевод от 2013 года.

Когда случается что-то, что способно расстроить Имса, окружающие про это что-то говорят «совсем неплохо».  
На данный момент у него репутация лучшего, и «совсем неплохо» слишком часто означает, что вся работа пошла коту под хвост, просто никто не хочет задеть его чувства.

Ариадна влюблена в идею сновидений, зачастую затевая строительство ради строительства. Экспериментируя со сном, она пытается понять саму суть. Все сначала так делали. Это путь, следуя по которому, можно понять свои пределы. Так Имс обнаружил свой талант к имитированию.  
Иногда игра на гранях того, что позволено во снах, приводит к новым открытиям. Но даже если Ариадна и обнаружила что-то, она держит свои открытия при себе.

И это невыносимо, хотя Имс не может сказать, почему.

У них не было романтических чувств. Она доверяла ему, это очевидно, но к их отношениям относилась так же, как относилась бы к бизнесу. Обычно это не задевало Имса… возможно, он ее любил. Она была любознательна и умна, красива в классическом понимании красоты, не уступала ему в сухом остроумии или метких комментариях. Большинство людей, которых он знал, не стоило встречать в этой жизни.  
Но только не Ариадну.

И теперь он не может выбросить ее образ из головы, не может остановиться, воображая, как она будет отвечать на его прикосновения. Теперь он не может рассматривать ее исключительно как коллегу, которую он дразнил и с которой шутил, безопасно флиртуя, чтобы скоротать время. Теперь Имс хочет больше, чем разрешил себе иметь, больше, чем нечто безопасное.

\- Что тебе снилось? – спрашивает он, следуя за Ариадной к комоду. Она выбирает одежду и отмахивается от него, отказывает в ответе, сославшись на «личное». Имс кладет свою руку на ее, останавливая движение. - Что-то случилось?

\- Бабочки, - говорит она, поворачиваясь и встречаясь с ним взглядом. - Это был сад, полный бабочек.

Наверное, для Ариадны это имеет какое-то значение, иначе ей бы это не приснилось. Но Имс слишком увлечен формой ее рта, тем, как она произносит слова, как поднялся уголок ее губ, словно она собирается улыбнуться.  
Пережитый во сне восторг заставляет ее светиться.

Имс целует Ариадну прежде, чем понимает, что собирался это сделать - мягко и нежно, пальцы скользят по ее коже, будто в попытке удержать.

\- Это было очень похоже, - шепчет она, глядя на Имса своими большими золотистыми глазами. - Это было именно так.

Имс тихо смеется:  
\- Мы можем сделать еще лучше, верно?

Ответная улыбка Ариадны - единственное, что ему нужно.


End file.
